A Good Reason To Hate Love
by the nightmare before christmas
Summary: You can say that I'm a hater because I hate a lot of things in life. But the thing or should I say person that I hate the most... is someone that I might actually love. I used to say that love was a load of bullcrap, but i didn't know how wrong I was.
1. Meeting Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, but I do own Lindsey. **

**I am not going to say the pairings, but it will be a Kai love story.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Him**

It was a warm sunny morning. I could hear birds chirping and children laughing in the park behind me. Already I hated it. Before I go on I should say that back then I was a punk and I hated everything. I was mad and power hungry. I was a little clueless and cut off from society. Nothing like my cousin, who enjoyed life. But that's another story.

Getting back to when I said that I was power hungry, I wasn't like Voltaire, I didn't want to take over the world. I just wanted power. So begins my story.

"Where is it?" I asked myself. I had been searching for Dragoon, the most powerful out of all of the sacred bit beasts. Do you know how long I have searched for Dragoon? 365 days! That's 52 weeks! That's 12 months! That's 8760 hours! That's 525600 minutes! That's 31536000 seconds! That's 1 year!

One year of my life spent searching for one measly bit beast. URGH. I can tell you right now that I am thoroughly pissed off.

"Fan-freaking-tastic, where the hell is Dragoon and why can't I find it?"

"You can't find it because I have him, lil' cuz."

"NO!" I thought.

I turned around to look at who said that comment even thought I already knew who it was.

"Tyson" I growled menacingly.

"Hey Lindsey, what's up?" he said cheerfully not knowing what I had become since I had last seen him over 3 years ago.


	2. Fuck You

To all of the people that reviewed me, I'd like to say a big thanks.

As a little side note, Lindsey will **not** end up with Tyson, they're cousins.

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, but I do own Lindsey and some future characters. **

**Sorry for the Language, fanfiction won't let me use stars. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Fuck You **

"Lindsey, why don't you come to my dojo and meet the Bladebreakers?" Tyson said.

"Aww, the world champs. Sorry, I don't hang with amateurs like you."

"Us? Amateurs? I don't think so." He retorted.

"Prove it then, blade me?" I threatened.

"Fine." He agreed.

"But I get to pick, don't worry it won't be you."

Tyson looked at me menacingly, but do you think I cared. That's the thing, I stopped caring what people thought or said about me. Maybe that's why everyone hates me. But like I said before I don't care.

So Tyson and I began the long walk from the park to his dojo in silence.

"So, why are you looking for Dragoon?" he asked.

"It's the strongest sacred bit beast there is. Why shouldn't I look for it? And I liked it better when you didn't talk."

"Dude, you are just like Kai, moody and mean."

"Last time I checked, Kai wasn't mean, he was a jerk, but he wasn't mean."

"When did you meet Kai?"

"A long time ago, and it's a long story."

"We have time, and I don't mind listening."

"There's the problem, you don't mind listening, but I mind telling. So I guess you're never gonna find out. And don't ask Kai he isn't gonna tell you."

"Why not?"

"You can't keep secrets and nobody trusts you." As I said that the silence that I had become all too familiar with came back.

"We're here." My cousin announced.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I said sarcastically as I walked through the door of the dojo. I entered the house and one familiar face struck me like a blow to the stomach.

"Hey Lil' Lindsey." He said deliberately trying to make me mad.

"Hello Kai." I said coldly.

**

* * *

****Kitchen**

Tyson's Grandpa and Hiro were enjoying a nice cup of tea until…

"Fuck You, Kai. You always call me little, even when I am only like a year younger than you."

They both raced out of the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Lindsey!" Hiro yelled, "You have to stay here no matter what."

"And who says that I'm gonna listen to a litter fer like you. I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Lindsey I forbid you to go!"

"Little Dudette, just listen to you cousin." Tyson's Grandpa said.

"Fuck off, all of you. I'm going back to Canada." I said as I waked out of the dojo.

Inside, Hiro and Tyson's Grandpa both sighed.

"No one can control her." Hiro said,


	3. Understanding Lindsey

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade, but I do own Lindsey and some future characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Understanding Lindsey **

"What do you mean no one can control her?" Rei asked.

"She is a very special girl, she has powers." Tyson's grandpa explained.

"What kind of powers does she have?" Kenny asked. Asking the one question on everyone's mind. (Which were the Bladebreakers, Kenny, and Hilary)

"No one but me and her aunt know about this, it's a secret that could get her killed," with that said, Kai smirked knowing he had one up on me. "She's telepathic, meaning she can read your thoughts. Not only can she do that but she can insert her own thoughts into your head. It's like having a mind conversation."

"But why can't anyone control her? Why would they want to?"

"Lindsey is extremely powerful, little dude. She has gone through a lot; she's seen and heard more than any of you ever will in your life time. She's been adopted by my daughter, Tyson's aunt. She saw her father die. Everything that she's gone through makes her what she is. And for that she is a better blader than you will ever be. So never underestimate her again."

"How do you know this?" Kai asked as the shock of hearing what he thought only he had known wore off.

"She told me when she was 12, after what happened." Grandpa said eyeing Kai and winking at the same time.

He immediately dropped the conversation by saying, "If anyone here repeats this I will personally skin you alive."

Kai grimaced as he pictured that but couldn't help feeling that Tyson's Grandpa was right. But he had to, after all, what had happened to Lindsey was partially his fault.

**

* * *

**

**My POV**

"Tyson's grandpa should have just told them about me, my power, and some of my history if not all." I thought ot my self as I took a crouched down next to the cargo that the plane I stowed away was carrying. I took out my CD player and put the volume on high, drowning out my thought with **Predicable** on **Good** **Charlottes** new CD, **The Chronicles of Life and Death. **This was gonna be a long flight but I was prepared, I had **Still Not Getting Any** by **Simple Plan **and **American** **Idiot** by **Green** **Day** too. But I would be happy when I was back in Canada with my tribe, **The Rippers**.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, I love Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, and GreenDay.Billy and Benji are so hot. I think that their CD is a big rip off. I mean the CD's are exactly the same, except for one bonus track. Oh well, I bought both anyway. **

**I hope you liked it, boring I know but it will get better.**


	4. My Soft Side

**Disclaimer: The same as always. **

**Chapter 4: My Soft Side**

The plane touched down and I flew into the air, hitting my head on the metal overhead. I cursed my self for being a stowaway because I knew that I would have a bump tomorrow.

Now I know that I'm this great blader and all. And I know that I have a power but I don't really use common sense. Anyways …

I waited until all of the passengers got off of the plane before I got off. Don't ask me how I got off because that was a challenge. I walked into the airport without checking customs.

"Bless the god for my power," I thought.

Now you may know that the Toronto Airport is really far from where I live, so don't ask me how I got all the way there, it was not an easy job. It involved hitchhiking and walking, but that's all you need to know.

As you may or may not know, I am very impulsive and I piss people off by just being me, but most people don't know how shy and self-conscious I am. So when I finally reached the settling place that my tribe was given, I pulled out my compact mirror and studied my reflection.

"Dark brown skin, dark brown hair with light brown streaks, and dark brown eyes." I know that I'm very average looking but, I can't help genetics. So anyway, I got to my village and looking around surveying my surroundings.

"It's exactly the same as I remember it," I thought out loud.

I did a full 360, looking at the little girls blading against all of the little boys. The girls were winning I noticed.

"I taught them well," I said aloud when I noticed a girl standing out from the rest. Her blade was in her hand and tears threatened to pour out of her eyes. I walked up to her for the sole purpose of giving her my "Show no emotions" lecture. But little did I know, that this girl would change my life around.

"Hey, kid," I said acknowledging her presence, "Don't cry, we all lose sometimes. The most important thing in Beyblading is to show no emotion. Emotions are for the weak. Are you weak?" I asked her.

She shook her head afraid to tell me I was I wrong. But she was different than all of the other girls that I helped. She had a little rebellion in her. She had spunk, and she had an attitude.

"Hey Kid, what's your name?"

"Andrea" she replied in a strong voice and I got another vibe from her. She was headstrong. She didn't need my speech. But for some reason, unknown to me, something else drew me to her. Something that made me vow to help her become the world champion blader that she was destined to be.

"Hey kid, I'm gonna do you a favor and coach you. Do you know my name?"

"Yes" she replied, "You're Lindsey, you're the person that the elders are always talking about. You always come for a while but leave."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna be here for a while. I promise that I won't leave until you become the champion blader that you're destined to be."

"Oh lord, why did I say that?" I thought. Maybe I really am going soft.


End file.
